


Before the Cave

by gmbficwriting



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Before the Cave, Dalish Elves, F/M, Ferelden (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmbficwriting/pseuds/gmbficwriting
Summary: The hours leading up to the fateful events that tore Tamlen and Marahriel from their clan.
Relationships: Female Mahariel/Tamlen (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Before the Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I know the dialog is not the same as in the game but did not want to copy too much directly from the game. I always wondered what these two would be doing before running into the shems that lead them to the cave and thought the idea of them talking and then hunting a creature that had bothered their halla would be a cute idea, especially since you can get Tamlen to admit his love for you in the cave I thought talk of bonding would be cute.

“Tamlen wait for me!” Mahariel called after the Dalish hunter walking out of the clan.

“Lethallan, what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be assisting Master Ilen?” Tamlen asked as he turned to see his childhood friend, and crush, running up to him, her blonde hair completely wind swept.

“I should be, but he’s busy talking with a few of the hunter apprentices, getting them properly kitted out for their first hunts without their masters. He won't miss me if I go hunting with you. Besides, I just made the bow and want to give it a try. Is my company so bad?”

“Not at all, come on. We can head to that clearing we found last year. We’ll be sure to bring something back to the clan but we can just relax for now.”

“Sounds wonderful!”

___________________________

“You know, I don’t get why Master Ilen wants me working with him. He’s constantly having to rush to prevent me from destroying any ironbark he gives me. There are many others that are eager to learn from him that are still apprentices. I’m already a hunter.” Mahariel complained as she and Tamlen sat under a large willow tree.

“Probably because you’re so quick to offer help whenever someone needs it. I’m pretty sure the apprentices only want to work with Master Ilen because they see you working with him. The little ones adore you.”

“Don’t give me that much credit. They also follow you and Merrill around like lost puppies. They’d likely follow the Keeper herself if she wasn’t so strict.”

“That may be true but I’ve heard some of the hunter apprentices that are only a year or less out from their big hunts planning on confessing their love for you once they pass. Some have even asked Master Ilen for help in crafting a gift for you.”

“I’ve already told most of them that while I care for them, they are my clan mates, I do not love them and will not bond with them just because I was nice to them and they were nice to me. Call me strange but I want the person I bind with to be someone I truly love. Like Ashalle says my parents did.”

“I know what you mean, but we really should start hunting for something. DOn’t want to get scolded if we come back to camp empty handed. Let’s go.”

_____________________________

Mahariel and Tamlen moved silently through the tall grass as they followed a wolf that had been known to get too close to their halla. If they could bring this wolf’s pelt to the clan everyone, especially Maren, could breathe a bit easier.

As Marhariel drew her bow back the wolf’s head whipped to the left before it growled and bounded out of sight. Cursing her luck Mahariel did not hear three humans crashing their way through the forest until Tamlen quietly growled, “Shems.”

Turning to see if she could spot what Tamlen did Mahariel saw the three men, white as a sheet tripping over a rogue root in front of Tamlen. Knowing this could end badly if she did not intervene Mahariel drew her bow and joined Tamlen at his side.

“What should we do with the lethallan?”

“Just let them go, they aren’t equipped like bandits normally are. They likely just got lost.”

“We did, we swear. We stumbled on this cave that had a demon inside.” one of the terrified men managed to get out.

“We know these woods, there is no cave nearby.” Tamlen sneered at the men, seeming to have caught them in a lie.

“Here we found this in there, we swear we didn’t mean to run into you folk.”

“Is this writing elven?”

“Can you read it Tamlen?” Mahariel asked as she looked at the trinket in his hands.

“No the writing just looks similar to some of the tomes the Keeper has. GO shemlen and steer clear of these woods until the Dalish have moved on.”

Nodding the men ran off as they sheathed their bows. Mahariel began turning back towards camp but stopped when she noticed Tamlen wasn’t following her.

“Let’s go take a look at this cave the shemlen mentioned.” 

“We really should go tell the Keeper, she’ll want to know about this.”

“She’ll just send someone to scout it so we may as well save someone a trip and scout it out before we return. Come on, let’s go.”

Mahariel had a bad feeling about going to the cave without alerting the Keeper but knew Tameln was right. Nodding she drew her bow once again and began down the path at Talen’s side.

If only she had pressed Tamlen until he agreed to go tell the Keeper maybe she wouldn’t be missing her first love.


End file.
